Hurting the one you love
by I'm scared for you Harry
Summary: Brittany and Kurt are in violent relationships and it is up to Quinn and Finn to sort everything out


_This is an Abusive relationship Fanfiction. If you don't like these kind then don't read ahead. It has Klaine, Brittney/Satana and Quinn/Rachel. Please review and enjoy. Not too much hate please_

Quinn is rolling past the deserted choir room after having tortured herself by watching yet another cheerios practice when she sees it. Brittany and Kurt huddles together on two chairs facing each other. Kurt has a bruised cut on his cheekbone and he shakes while desperately trying to support a half naked and profusely bleeding Brittany who Quinn thinks; has never been this scared before. She wants to run into the choir room and hug her two friends but she doesn't want to ruin this moment between them, no matter how sad it is. She also didn't want to run in and for them to close up to one another because it looked like they were deep into conversation and were sharing something that was only for the other ones ears and no one else. She took ahold of her wheelchair wheels and pushed them back, letting the wheelchair go backwards and hide behind the wall that divided the choir room with the school corridor

"She's never done it this bad before" Kurt holds the girl and rocks slowly tears trailing down his cheeks as he watches her crumble "She's never let me fight back before either but I couldn't Kurt. I COULDN'T" Brittany's body loses all strength and she flops into his lap leaving him to hold up a now unconcious Brittany and the weight of knowing what happened to her and to himself are still ongoing.

Quinn's jaw slackens and she feels a protective growl build up from deep within. How dare Santana touch Brittany like that, how dare ANYONE? And how did Kurt get those cuts? Did he pull Santana off? She had to find out and soon. Quinn stayed where she was, not wanting to go and not wanting to go into the choir room either. She didn't know how but she was keeping her built up anger inside her. She had a good idea to get to Santana as quickly as she good and rip ten bales of shit out of her, letting her know what is was like to be beaten up. Quinn only heard Santana say "I love you" to britts a few days ago. They seemed perfectly happy then, or was that just an act? She had never known anyone to be in a violent relationship so she had nothing to compare it to

She did know though that sometimes it was impossible to tell. "_You should beware the quiet ones_" her mother had once told her "_They often have the darkest secrets to tell_". It was only now, sitting in this dimly lit hallway that Quinn realised how very true that was. A thought occured to her now, what could she do about this? Even when she was in her physical prime taking on Santana was exhaustive and dangerous and with her rage involved it could prove fatal...She suddenly lost a little more hope than she had when her fiery anger told her to beat Santana, she needed help from someone. Someone who knew about dysfunctional relationships, but someone who could help her. Pedo will? No he'd molest one of them trying to pull them off eachother...Mike? No he would never harm a girl. Rachel? No there's a possibility, Although Rachel led her to a far more possible candidate. One who had a self entitled pride of "being a good guy and helping everyone" and who would have absolutely no problem getting involved if push came to shove, Quinn internally winces at the thought of that. She would ask Finn Hudson for assistance. Even though he never helped anyone out before, Quinn would ram her wheelchair into him until he agreed to help her with this. And if he didn't agree then Quinn would have nothing more to do with him. She turned her wheelchair around, making sure that Britts and Kurt didn't see her and she zoomed off to the boys locker room. She knew Finn would be in there, either getting changed from football or having a shower

"Oh god I don't want it to be having a shower" Quinn thought with a look of disguist on her face. It was bad enough seeing him naked in the hot tub all those years ago, she didn't need to see him naked now 3 years later.

She turned down into the final hallway before she got to the locker room and sighed as she saw it was filled with Students.

She stopped her wheelchair and shouted at the top of her lungs "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT LADIES, AND TRUST ME YOU WILL LOSE IT" She shouted.

Everyone looked into her direction and then pushed themselves onto their lockers. Quinn smiled as she passed all the students. She turned into the locker rooms and saw Finn there with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Whoops didn't know you were naked" She blushed

"It's alright I mean like everyone's naked but some people just have clothes over it" Quinn tried to contain the glare at him "So why are you in here? I thought cheerios had their own locker room"

Quinn rammed forward into his legs forcing him to yelp out in pain "I'm off the cheerios remember you jackass!"

Finn looks sheepish and apologetic and bows his head "Sorry. But why are you in here?"

Quinn looks around and indicates with her finger for him to lean down "I need to talk to you privately, could you make these losers leave?"

Finn nods upon hearing the serious yet sombre tone in her voice and straightens up. "Guys you have 10 seconds to get out. Staring five seconds ago"

The football players who by now were mostly dressed anyway just shook their heads and left. Finn sits down on a low wooden bench instinctively sitting with his legs wide open, Quinn flinches and coughs uncomfortably. Finn notices and shuts his legs with a blush.

"Uh could you turn around?" Quinn nods and rotates 180 while he slips boxers and a loose pair of jeans on. "Ok you can like turn back now" Quinn does so.

Finn sits again resuming his natural position with a look of concern "So what's up?"

Quinn sighs and shakes her head "This can't be repeated to anyone Finn. Not even Rachel"

Finn leans forward and gently places a comically oversized hand over hers "I promse"

Quinn inhales deeply fighting back tears. "I...I think Brittany is...getting..."hit" and I think it's" Quinn closes her eyes and fights an urge to scream with betrayal "I think its Santana doing it".

Finn's eyes widen with horror and his hand momentarily clamps around hers tightly. Quinn knew that at that moment she could trust Finn with this but she still had the thought of how Kurt got that cut, on her mind. She knew Blaine wouldn't hurt Kurt. Those two were more in love then anyone she knew.

"What are we going to do about it?" Quinn asked, close to tears. She couldn't think of her best friend in pain and danger. But she knew that at the moment Britts was safe with Kurt, she had to be. Kurt would not let anything happen to her while he was around, she was sure of that much.

"Well for one we are going to talk to Tana and ask her what is going on and then we are going to get Britts somewhere safe" Finn replied, his hand still on Quinns.

He felt protective over Brittney, like she was his sister or something. And in a way she was. Because they had known each other for 3 years and their friendship had gotten stronger over time.

"How could she do such a thing to something so small and fragile as Brittney, Hitting Britts is like kicking a puppy, a small unicorn puppy" Finn said. Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at this. She knew Finn was stupid but this sounded like something Brittney would say

"Well she's not small but I know what you mean. I don't even know Finn but I'm scared. Scared for Brittany, scared for Kurt and as bad as it sounds I'm scared for Santana. I know her, she'd NEVER hurt Brittany and I just; something isn't right and I'm scared"

Finn slides to the end of the bench and gently pulls Quinn's hands before rotating her chair so they seemed to be next to each other before wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders.

"We'll help them Quinn, ALL of them. Santana didn't even hit me when I...when I pretty much outed her so I think I know how big of a deal this would be and yeah. We'll be ok and we'll make it ok for Kurt and Brittany again."

Quinn smiles at the boy's certainty and rests her head on his shoulder. "We better" Quinn didn't realise she was tired until her eyes drooped and before she knew it;

It was morning and in a room she recognised as Finn's. She was laying in his bed, with Finn nowhere to be seen. "Oh god we didn't" She thought. She started to panic, wondering if her and Finn had sex last night. Even though she was in a wheelchair, all of her pluming worked, so to speak. But she couldn't of had sex with him because Quinn was gay and although she had just admitted it to herself, she was in love with Rachel, the same Rachel that was engaged to Finn but it didn't harm anyone if no one knew Finn walks in wearing an old polo shirt and boxers carrying a tray with a plate that had a tower of crispy bacon on it and a glass of orange juice. He sets it down on Quinn's lap with an awkward smile

"I remember that you like love bacon so...yeah" Quinn smiles appreciatively before demolishing the bacon tower faster than Rachel can talk.

Finn laughs a little, the warmth of it reaching his sparkling chocolate orbs that convey so much emotion that you can't help but to be pulled in by them and stay staring at them forever.

"I called your mom for you, you sort of like passed out so I figured a shorter drive might be better for you and don't worry I slept in Burt and My mom's room cause they're in like Washington or something" Quinn smiles again and reaches out to at least touch his shoulder. Finn leans in and hugs her. "You know I feel like I need to say something to you but, now may not be the time so I'll wait. I just want to say now that I love ALL of you Quinn, as a sister though but I do. I love YOU which means any like choices or ways you were born and stuff I love them" Quinn's eyes prickle with tears as she thanks the large boy. "So what are we going to do about today?" Finn half smiles "Well today is Saturday so we are going to relax and plan things so we don't rush them and accidentally blow someone up but also we're going to enjoy ourselves, we haven't had much time together lately and it sucks"


End file.
